Ariana/Quotes
Quotes Mortal Kombat X * "Who are you?" ''(Mirror dialogue) * ''"I am you." ''(Mirror dialogue) * ''"No you're not!" ''(Mirror dialogue) * ''"You." ''(Mirror dialogue) * ''"Seeking power?" ''(Mirror dialogue) * ''"No restoration." ''(Mirror dialogue) * ''"Who are you? ''(Mirror dialogue) * ''"Ariana, Protector of Edenia." ''(Mirror dialogue) * ''"Edenia is dead and so are you." ''(Mirror dialogue) * ''"Explain yourself." ''(Mirror dialogue) * ''"I have traveled time to kombat you." ''(Mirror dialogue) * ''"Why come back to lose?!" ''(Mirror dialogue) * ''"I see you have a knack for kombat." (Ariana's intro to Kung Lao) * "Show me the way of Shaolin." ''(Ariana's intro to Kung Lao) * ''"Kung Lao." ''(Ariana's intro to Kung Lao) * ''"Show me your skill." ''(Ariana's intro to Kung Lao) * ''"I can help you." ''(Ariana's intro to Kung Lao) * ''"I will kombat you." ''(Ariana's intro to Kung Lao and Kung Jin) * ''"Are you Jacqui's father?" ''(Ariana's intro to Jax) * ''"She needs your help, Jackson Briggs." ''(Ariana's intro to Jax) * ''"I see you are a formidble warrior." ''(Ariana's intro to Jax) * ''"I am Protector of Edenia's past." ''(Ariana's intro to Jax) * ''"Ever thought of getting your real arms back?" ''(Ariana's intro to Jax) * ''"I see." (Ariana's intro to Sonya Blade) * "Sonya Blade, show me the female's skill." ''(Ariana's intro to Sonya Blade) * ''"General Blade." ''(Ariana's intro to Sonya Blade) * ''"This lady will teach you some respect." (Ariana's intro to Sonya Blade) * "I am here to gather information." (Ariana's intro to Sonya Blade) * "Master Kenshi." (Ariana's intro to Kenshi) * "Formidable warriors need titles." (Ariana's intro to Kenshi and Hanzo) * "Kenshi." (Ariana's intro to Kenshi) * "Your sword has an evil presence to it." (Ariana's intro to Kenshi) * "Even the blind sees beauty." (Ariana's intro to Kenshi) * "Princess Kitana." (Ariana's intro to Kitana) * "I will restore you." (Ariana's intro to Kitana) * "Come with me Princess." (Ariana's intro to Kitana) * "Edenians must stick together" (Ariana's intro to Kitana) * "There's hope from light." (Ariana's intro to Kitana and Shinnok) * "Misleading." (Ariana's intro to Kitana) * "I sense evil in you!" (Ariana to Naberi) * "Hanzo Hasashi." (Ariana's intro to Scorpion) * "You will not!" (Ariana's intro to Scorpion) * "Hellspawn!" (Ariana's intro to Scorpion) * "You will be restored." (Ariana's intro to Scorpion) * "Petty!" (Ariana's intro to Scorpion) * "This is too much." (Ariana's intro to Scorpion) * "No. Your family." (Ariana's intro to Scorpion) * "Sub-Zero." (Ariana's intro to Sub-Zero) * "I will gain the Lin Kuei's ability." ''(Ariana's intro to Sub-Zero) * ''"I am the future Ruler of Edenia." (Ariana's intro to Sub-Zero) * "Kitana's already forfeited the title." (Ariana's intro to Sub-Zero) * "Mileena?" (Ariana's intro to Mileena) * "You're not feasting tonight!" (Ariana's intro to Mileena) * "Mileena, stop this rebellion!" (Ariana's intro to Mileena) * "You rebellion will not survive." (Ariana's intro to Mileena) * "Who are you?" (Ariana's intro to Takeda) * "You expecting a fight?" (Ariana's intro to Takeda) * "Son of Kenshi." (Ariana's intro to Takeda) * "Show me your telepathic abilities." (Ariana's intro to Takeda) * "Heed the warnings, Cassandra Cage." (Ariana's intro to Cassie Cage) * "You are insolent!" (Ariana's intro to Cassie Cage) * "Cassandra Cage!" (Ariana's intro to Cassie Cage) * "Full force, got it." (Ariana's intro to Cassie Cage) * "Show me what girls can do." (Ariana's intro to Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs) * "As will your allies." (Ariana's intro to Jacqui Briggs) * "Jacqui Briggs." ''(Ariana's intro to Jacqui Briggs) * ''"Well then, let's get started." ''(Ariana's intro to Jacqui Briggs) * ''"You have to show me that." ''(Ariana's intro to Jacqui Briggs) * ''"What do you think?" (Ariana's intro to Kung Jin and Erron Black) * "Back to hell with you!" (Ariana's intro to Shinnok and Jason Voorhees) * "I will not serve you!" (Ariana's intro to Shinnok) * "Kano." ''(Ariana's intro to Kano) * ''"You won't touch me." (Ariana's intro to Kano) * "This fight will be your final one ." (Ariana's intro to Kano) * "Mister Cage." ''(Ariana's intro to Johnny Cage) * ''"You're funny." (Ariana's intro to Johnny Cage) * "I do see myself winning." (Ariana's intro to Johnny Cage) * "Such foolishness." (Ariana's intro to Johnny Cage) * "Outworld scum." (Ariana's intro to Erron Black) * "I am loyal to Edenia." (Ariana's intro to Erron Black) * "You will have no word with me." (Ariana's intro to Erron Black) * "I will not go back to the court." (Ariana's intro to Erron Black) * "I'm a Goddess." (Ariana's intro to Erron Black) * "And what are you, but a clump of souls?" ''(Ariana's intro to Ermac) * ''"The light will destroy you demon." (Ariana's intro to Ermac) * "Your power is dimming." (Ariana's intro to Ermac) * "I will free all." (Ariana's intro to Ermac) * "Former champion." (Ariana's intro to Liu Kang) * "FORMER." ''(Ariana's intro to Liu Kang) * ''"Ruler of Netherrealm." ''(Ariana's intro to Liu Kang) * ''"Sickening creature." (Ariana's intro to Reptile) * "Let me take a guess, Ferra--Torr" (Ariana's intro to Ferra/Torr) * "Stand aside, D'Vorah." (Ariana's intro to D'Vorah) * I will, after I deal with you." (Ariana's intro to D'Vorah) * "D'Vorah." (Ariana's intro to D'Vorah) * "Then face the might of a Goddess." (Ariana's intro to D'Vorah and Goro) * "Hmph!" ''(Ariana's intro to D'Vorah) * ''"Shrivel and die, you creature!" (Ariana's intro to D'Vorah) * "Tanya!" (Ariana's intro to Tanya) * "You will not mark upon that!" (Ariana's intro to Tanya) * "Earthrealmer?" (Ariana's intro to Tremor) * "More like a demon from the Netherrealm.!" (Ariana's intro to Tremor) * "Edenia favors victors" (Faction Kill) Category:Character Subpages